


Puberty

by naegahoesh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahoesh/pseuds/naegahoesh
Summary: Soonyoung couldn't accept the fact that Chan refuses to do skinships with him.( Inspired from that one scene in OFD in Japan )





	Puberty

It has always been like this; Chan following him around like it's the most natural thing for him to do ever. It's not that he's complaining though. Granted, Chan is incredibly adorable and he swears to God he just wants to keep him in his arms forever. And truthfully, that's the problem.

He's always been someone the younger looks up to- in so many things. They often have extra dance practices together and whenever they have activities abroad, they'd share the room together. It's normal. To think about it, he doesn't know how and when it has become something 'normal' for them to stick together like this. He actually feels much more useless whenever he locked eyes with Chan; those sparkling eyes that get him drowned every time. He feels hopeless.

He's supposed to be his best brother-like figure, a role model, a person he'd always and still look up to. Having such huge ass fascination towards the younger makes him feels helpless. Another thing is that, he's so bad at hiding it.

Soonyoung is a person of actions. His actions speak way too loud for him to even aware of it. Like now, he just can't help himself jumping on the bed where a Chan who's playing games on his phone lays on. He attempts to give Chan a massive bear hug and tries to cuddle him. It could've been nice if the younger decided to put away his phone and returned his affection but then agian that's another problem: 

Chan is growing up.

And he's growing up like a real man (one with cute laughs and pretty smiles, Soonyoung gotta say) 

Even though Chan- in genaral is still the same; still that one kid who follows him around everywhere and still stick close to him whenever possible, but growing up for Lee chan also means: 

NO/LESS SKINSHIPS.

And damn, Soonyoung loves skinship a lot- way too much actually. Especially when it comes to a certain male who has endearing laughs and sweetest smiles which cause his heart to do countless flips up to galaxies.

Worse, Chan would keep saying things like "No, this is weird" and more of shits like that whenever he receives affections in a form of skinships. But does Soonyoung cares about that?

HaH  
Nope.

He's gonna let Chan feels how addictive his hugs and touches are.

Chan groans in annoyance [maybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] 

"Hyung go to sleep it's late" he says while pushing Soonyoung off him. The latter looks at him intently.

Man. This is war.

"No. Let. Me. Hug. You" Soonyoung jumps on the bed again, applying more force in attempting his hugs and cuddles.  
"I can't believe this- is- what puberty makes you. I can't accept this. I'll make you drown with my love" Soonyoung mumbles while attacking Chan with his hugs and cuddles which filled with love.

He finally gets to lay flat on Chan ( who finally gives up after so much struggles ).  
His face is pressed on the younger's neck and his arms are between Chan's head. The younger is so close to him that he literally breathes in his scent on his neck and Soonyoung almost lose it. It drives him crazy and his mind is filled of Chan, Chan and all of Chan. He tries hard to suppress it but nope- not when they're latched onto each other. He ends up placing a soft kiss on the latter's neck. 

Chan's breath hitches.

 

Before the younger could open his mouth to say anything (as if he can lmao), Soonyoung decides it's when to pretend nothing happens so he rolls off Chan's body and lies down beside him to hug him tight, face snuggling on the younger's chest.  
"Aw maknae is grown up hyung is proud~" he says cheerily. And Chan decides he's had enough.  
He turns his body to hover the older and straddles on him, hands gripping on Soonyoung's to pin on his head. Soonyoung is too startled to say anything and just involuntarily gasps. 

 

"This is what puberty makes me"

 

Chan whispers before he dives in, trailing wet kisses on Soonyoung's exposed collarbones, up to his neck, jawline and he takes longest time savouring Soonyoung's lips which he craves for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS. hehe  
> This is my very first oneshot published here i hope you enjoyed it ; )) 
> 
> I am considering to add up a smut scene actually :-------) 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter!  
> @callmes00n_


End file.
